My World
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Darren tiene algo que decirle al mundo y no tiene nada que ver con su relacion con Mia. CrissColfer


**N/A: Hola! Ayer hice este One Shot y quisiera compartirlo no importa si Miarren y Chill esta confirmado e_e sigo siendo Fan de CrissColfer :D**

**Si no les gusta el One Shot no tienen que comentar n_n**

**Resumen: Darren tiene algo que decirle al mundo y no tiene nada que ver con su relacion con Mia. CrissColfer **

**Junio 12:**

_"Hoy es un gran dia para las Fans de Miarren y Chill,_

_Darren dijo que Mia Swier es su novia y están juntos antes de que el empezara a estar en Glee._

_Y a Chris Colfer se le vio muy cariñoso y tomado de la mano con Will Sherrod,_

_Hace tiempo que lo hemos visto juntos solo era tiempo que estuvieran muy acaramelados_

_Pasando a otra noticia-"_

-"Todo esto me tiene arto"-penso un moreno apagando la TV, se tapo el rostro y sin saber cuando se quedo dormido, sonrio en medio del sueño ya que era el único lugar donde podia ser el realmente, sin tener que decir mentiras solo porque estaba 'confundido'.

Eso era una estupidez, el no estaba confundido, el sabia que cierto castaño era su mundo pero no queria sufrir aunque el Amor se trata de eso, sufrir pero también tiene sus momento hermosos y el a tenido muchos de esos.

* * *

Cierto castaños entro al departamento algo cansado, hoy grabaron el segundo capitulo de la 5° temporada de Glee y aunque tenia pocas escenas le cansaba de todos modos además de que casi todo el Cast lo estuvo molestando con la noticia.

Sonrio de tan solo recordar, primero estaba confuso ya que no sabia nada pero despues de que Lea le enseño el video de la entrevista, hizo que sonriera aun mas y estuviera todo el dia de buen humor.

Fue directo a la habitacion y vio algo bajo las sabanas, suspiro y se empezó a quitar todo la ropa quedándose solo en bóxer, se movio por la habitacion sin hacer ruido, lo que no queria era despertar al moreno ya que queria darle una sorpresa.

Quito las sabanas un poco y se metió entre ellas quedando cerca del cuerpo dormido de su pareja, rio un poco al ver que seguía dormido pero eso no le quitaba lo bello y sexy, empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello y en sus mejillas hasta dar con sus labios, le dio un pequeño beso pero no conto que Darren ya estaba despierto, lo jalo haciendo que callera sobre el cuerpo del moreno y lo besara con pasión.

-¿Lo leíste o escuchaste?-pregunto sonriendo mirando los ojos azules de Chris, el castaño alzo los hombros y lo volvió a besar.

-En realidad lo vi, Lea me enseño la entrevista que diste esta mañana, no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho-dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos, Darren sonrio y le dio un beso dulce en los labios, se sento en la cama recargándose en la cabecera.

-Te dije que aria por ti lo que quisieras, ya hemos estado engañándole a todos bastante tiempo y creo que es hora de decir la verdad-Chris asintió con una sonrisa y se sento en el regazo del moreno, Darren sonrio de lado y se tiro encima del chico besándolo apasionadamente.

* * *

_"¿Miaren? ¿Chiil? ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡CrissColfer is on!, Hoy en la mañana Darren dio una entrevista y dijo lo siguiente:_

_'¿Tu y Mia siguen saliendo?-el presentador miro a Darren y este negó pero no dejo hablar al hombre._

_-En realidad a eso vine, quiero aclarar ciertas cosas-Darren se aclaro la garganta y miro a la cámara-No dare razones o pretextos solo dire que Chris y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace mas o menos un año-Darren miro al presentador y sonrio._

_-¿Es en serio?-pregunto sorprendido y casi todo el publico empezó a aplaudir y a chiflar felices._

_-Si, Chris es mi novio y me orgullece decirlo a todo el mundo-dijo Darren sonriendo aun mas al decir eso.'_

_Me siento muy feliz por los chicos ya que se ven que son una pareja hermosa y espero que duren mucho ya que ahora no tienen que ocultarse._

_Suerte Chris y Darren"_

La presentadora alzo los dos dedos pulgares mirando a la cámara despues apareció una foto de Chris y Darren abrazos pero esa foto era algo vieja ya que era de la Premier de la película de Glee.

-Me siento algo nervioso-dijo Chris mirándose en el espejo, Darren que estaba acomodándose los zapatos se acerco al castaño y lo agarro por los hombros.

-¿Por qué? No es a la primer Premier que vamos juntos-dijo girando al chico y agarrando de la cintura.

-Lo se pero es a la primer Premier que vamos juntos como pareja, ya sabes-Chris suspiro y se colgó del cuello de Darren.

-Bueno te diría que nos quedemos y veamos una película pero quiero ver la cara de todos cuando nos vea llegar tomados de la mano-dijo Darren sonriendo y besando a Chris en los labios, el castaño sonrio en medio del beso, típico de Darren-Entones señor Colfer me acompaña-solto a Chris y estiro su mano hacia el, Chris rio un poco y miro a su novio y luego asintió.

-Claro que lo acompaño señor Criss-rieron juntos y se dieron un beso antes de salir del departamento juntos, tomados de la mano y sin darle importancia a lo demás como debió de ser en un principio.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el One Shot esta idea la tenia antes de que todo eso de Miarren y Chill pasaran y no pensaba escribirlo pero varias chicas me dijeron que lo hiciera y aqui esta!

Dejen Reviews si les gusto! :D!

Twitter: DkGleek :D

Facebook: Karla Hummel Kiryuu


End file.
